


The Man in the Cage

by gingersnaps11



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Conflict, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Drama, Internal Conflict, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Secrets, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersnaps11/pseuds/gingersnaps11
Summary: Evie Hunter's life begins to change in unexpected ways when she starts to guard the prisoner in Alexandria. (A/U)





	1. How It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with other authors on here, and I decided to go ahead and try to write my own fic for once! So, welcome to my A/U version of The Walking Dead!
> 
> I own nothing. I gain nothing from writing this, other than (hopefully!) the love of some awesome readers!
> 
> This chapter is short, I know. But the next chapters will be a bit longer. Especially if you guys like it!!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3  
> Subscribe, comment, leave kudos! Or, ya know, ignore. Whatever floats your boat, dolls. Love love love!

"Evelynn Hunter! Wake your ass up!" The intrusive voice was followed by obnoxious, too-loud pounding on the bedroom door. "Since when did I become a damn alarm clock?" the rough voice grumbled irritably, causing Evie to smile to herself as she opened her eyes.

She sat up as the door swung open, offering Daryl Dixon a perfectly pleasant smile. "Since I came into your life," she teased, knowing the question had been rhetorical.

"Yer a pain in the ass, girl," he responded.

"You love me," she countered confidently, tossing her blanket aside and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She lifted her arms over her head and stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"If you don't hurry up, yer not gonna have time to eat breakfast," he reminded her before turning around and walking away, closing the door behind him so that she could dress herself. 

She wasn't as worried about eating breakfast this morning as she might have been in the past. Her stomach was filled with nerves. She was halfway tempted to tell Rick she wasn't feeling well, and that he'd have to find someone else to guard the prisoner. She wasn't even sure what had made her agree in the first place. There were plenty of others who could have taken the job. 

She was feeling like a fool as she changed into a dark green tank top and a pair of jeans. She was inventing dozens of ways she could get out of it as she laced up her boots, brushed her teeth and her bright red hair. In the end, she knew there wasn't any real way out of it. She'd made a commitment, and she wasn't the sort of person to just turn her back on something like that. So she descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, where a pot of fresh coffee was waiting for her. 

"You might be the best," she told Daryl as she opened a cupboard and took a mug out, pouring herself a cup of the stuff. He didn't respond beyond a little grunt, but she didn't miss the faint smile on his lips as she sipped the deliciously hot liquid. 

Evie leaned against the counter, closing her eyes as the caffeine worked its way through her system. As it worked through her body, she began to imagine what this day might be like. She had no idea what to expect.

Rick had promised her that he was changed. That was why they were letting him out today, for the first time ever, under her watchful eye. She'd be heavily armed, basically the man's shadow while she gave him the tour of Alexandria. He wasn't meant to be out for too long, but even when he was back safely in his cell, she'd be guarding him until her replacement came to relieve her. Until the next day. 

"Earth to Evie," came Daryl's voice, pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Sorry," she said, offering him a sheepish smile before turning and washing the mug in the sink, drying it off, placing it back in the cupboard. "Were you saying something?"

"Just lettin' you know the time," he answered, pointing to the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. "Quit stalling, ya gotta get going."

"I'm not stalling," she argued, although they both knew that she was. 

They hadn't known each other for more than a few months, but already they were almost inseparable. Daryl wasn't a man who was easy with his feelings or affection, but he used up what he did have on Evie. Nobody could explain it, least of all her, but they were inexplicably drawn to each other. There was nothing romantic about their interactions, even though Evie sometimes couldn't stop herself from wishing there was more to it. But for now, the pair of them were content to coexist in a strange, happy sort of limbo. 

At Daryl's urging, she managed to make her way out of the house they sometimes shared. It was hers, technically. But more often than not, they slept there together. The others had their own theories about what went on once the front door was closed, but the truth was that Evie simply didn't like to be alone. They didn't even sleep in the same room. She just seemed to sleep better with the knowledge that she wasn't alone in the house. It wasn't surprising, given the reality of the walkers. It helped her to sleep easier, knowing that, just in case, there was someone there to have her back. 

"You've got this, Evelynn," she mumbled to herself as she walked. "It's not like he's the same scary man he used to be." She smiled at a few of the other residents as she made her way to the makeshift prison Rick and Michonne had set up. 

Too soon, she was there. She entered the building, calling out a greeting. Tara appeared through a doorway, nodding a greeting. "He's all yours," she said, placing a reassuring hand on Evie's shoulder. "He's a lot less scary in a cage." With that, she took her leave. Evie imagined she was off to sleep - she'd been keeping guard over the man for most of the night. 

Evelynn Hunter hesitated for only a second before she braced herself and walked through the doorway, down a small flight of stairs and came face to face with the man in the cage.

"Good fucking morning, beautiful," the man greeted. He'd been stripped of his leather jacket and his barbed wire baseball bat. Instead, he wore a white tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans, his feet clad in the same pair of black boots he'd always worn. "I hear you're letting me out today."


	2. He's Out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying so far! <3

"Good fucking morning, beautiful. I hear you're letting me out today." The confidence with which Negan spoke was mildly surprising. Rick had assured Evie that he was changing, but nothing about him seemed changed. Except maybe the whole 'being behind bars' thing. But the smile on his face was the same as ever - confident, charming, relaxed. He looked as if life in a cell didn't bother him one little bit. 

"They want to see how you do with a little fresh air," Evie said, making it clear that she wasn't part of that group. She had been on board with the idea of Negan spending his life in the cell, never seeing the outside world again. But, apparently, time could heal all wounds. For some people.

"I sure have missed the fresh air," he replied, that easy smile resting on his lips in the most irritating way. 

She elected not to answer. The easy look on his face, the confidence in his voice, and his relaxed posture all served to disarm her. He was so completely the opposite of what she was expecting to find. What she'd been hoping to find. She'd imagined him as a sorrowful man, a man who'd been reflecting on his past mistakes, a fully repentant man. And here he was, exactly the same as he had always been.

Evie turned her back on him and retreated to the front room, a little makeshift office. There was a desk against one wall, and a tall, locked cabinet that housed a few guns and some extra ammunition. She opened the top drawer of the desk and took out the small set of keys that sat there, unlocking the cabinet to arm herself with a bit of extra ammunition. She took care to lock the cabinet door, and put the keys into the front pocket of her jeans. 

"Are you ready?" she asked as she entered the room again. She barely looked at him, but she felt his eyes on her. He was studying her, the way she moved, the way she spoke. She felt like an animal in a zoo, even though he was the one in the cage. 

"Tara didn't give me any breakfast."

She barked out a laugh before quickly regaining her composure. "Good," she mumbled under her breath before turning her full focus on him. "I'm sure we can find something for you."

"I don't suppose you've got some good old fashioned steak and eggs just layin' around, do you?" His teasing question only caused her to roll her eyes as she went to the door of the cell, pulling the keys out of her pocket. 

"Don't try anything stupid," she warned as she placed the key in the lock. She knew that if it came down to it, she wouldn't particularly mind shooting him. But the reality was, she didn't want to have to. 

"Trust me," came Negan's suddenly serious voice. "I know who wears the pants around here. And as much as it busts my goddamn balls, I know it ain't me." He locked eyes with her for a matter of seconds before she turned her full attention to the the simple task of turning the key in the lock and opening the cell door. 

He didn't move as quickly as she'd expected him to. He was almost hesitant. Almost. It was like he couldn't quite believe his luck. He'd been assured that he'd rot here in the dark. He hadn't even bothered to hope that Rick would ever change his mind. And yet, here he was, taking his very first steps outside of the cell since he'd been placed in it. 

Evie didn't bother to shut and lock the cell door behind her. It wasn't like there was anybody else that they kept locked up in there. She just pocketed the keys again and rested a hand on the gun resting in the holster at her hip, ready to grab it at the first sign of trouble. Negan noticed and let out a little sigh, but didn't actually voice his opinion on the matter. That surprised Evie. He didn't used to be the sort of person who kept his mouth shut about anything. Ever.

She let him lead the way, wanting to keep him in her sight at all times, but she wasn't more than a step or two behind him. The pair of them made their way out of the building and she watched as Negan took in his first bit of sunlight and beautifully fresh air since he'd first been imprisoned. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

For the briefest moment, Evie lost herself in watching him. He looked genuinely peaceful for once. He wasn't putting on his usual act, the constant flashy smile and loud, booming voice. He was soaking in the feeling of the morning sun on his skin, the feel of the breeze blowing through his hair, the sounds of the birds chirping away as if everything was right with the world. In this little moment, she found him handsome. Attractive, even. As soon as she realized what she was thinking, she cleared her throat and shook her head. 

"Okay, let's get going."

Instantly, he was drawn back to the world and putting on his act again. He grinned at her. "About that breakfast..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at his happy, expectant face. She didn't want to bring him back to her house for a meal. Daryl might still be there, for one. She wasn't exactly eager to give him the tour of her house, either. The very idea of him in her personal space made her uneasy. There was a little communal kitchen near the garden, and since that was one of the areas that she'd planned on taking him to in the first place, it seemed as good a spot as any to start his first day out in the open. 

"This way," she pointed, and let him lead the way, giving him directions as they made their way through the walled town of Alexandria. He knew his way, a little bit. He'd been here more than once. Before. But things had changed a bit since he'd last seen it. They'd been well off before, but things were even better now. Their garden was abundant, and they had chickens and horses. They even had a cow. They were building a real, sustainable community. The walkers hadn't breached the place. They lived in relative peace and safety. At the beginning of the Fall, Evie wouldn't have believed that something like this was possible. But here they were, thriving.

"Look. At. This," Negan said, emphasizing each word as he looked around. He was obviously impressed, and Evie didn't bother to even try to hide the prideful look on her face. "Look at what you people accomplished without me."

"Looks like the world doesn't need you to function after all." To her surprise, he laughed out loud at her comment.

"No shit. I'm almost proud."

The eyes of everybody they passed on the way to the garden were on them. It was awkward, to say the least. But Negan didn't seem to mind. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He had a swagger to his step, and Evie couldn't decide if she was impressed or annoyed at his confidence. She was feeling uncomfortable with the eyes on her, but he was a star on the stage of life. He smiled, nodded, and even waved at people as they made their way to the kitchen. Evie rolled her eyes more than once, but she couldn't deny that it was amusing to see the way everyone stared at him. The instant he'd make eye contact they'd glare at him, or turn away so quickly that they'd practically trip over themselves. 

It didn't take more than a few minutes of walking before they reached the kitchen. Evie was relieved to find it nearly empty. Only a couple of kids were inside, hunting for a snack. It was common to find kids in the communal kitchen - they liked to grab some snacks without having to go home and ask their parents. Most of the adults turned the other way and let them. But this morning, the kids took one look at Negan and practically fell over in their escape. He laughed it off, clearly unbothered by the fact that people still saw him as terrifying. 

"So, breakfast," Evie said, bringing him back to the present. She walked around the island counter in the middle of the room and opened a cupboard, pulling out various items to cook with. Before long, the counter was mildly cluttered with a frying pan, a few slices of bread, a carton of eggs, some spices, and butter. He watched in silence as she prepared him the simple breakfast of eggs and toast. She put the food on a plate as soon as it was ready and set it on the counter in front of him, unceremoniously. 

He didn't try to converse with her much as he ate. He simply thanked her for the food and got down to the business of eating. And when he finished his meal, he went ahead and washed all of the dishes and wiped down the stove and counters himself.

"Thanks," Evie said, surprised that he'd do so without being asked. She was pretty certain that he hadn't had to wash his own dishes in quite some time, let alone clean up after someone else's messy cooking habits. 

"So, what's next?" he asked, waving her thanks away.

"The garden," she offered, almost as a question. 

He nodded in confirmation. "That sounds good to me."

It seemed like there were more people around when they walked back outside. "I do believe I've attracted a crowd, sweetheart," he purred, looking too pleased with himself. 

"I'm not your sweetheart," was Evie's only reply as she walked with him to the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter ends a little bit abruptly, but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could. If I didn't find a stopping point, this chapter would have ended up a loooottttt longer x) Keep your eyes open for Chapter Three! I've got a few different ideas of where this story can/will go and I'm so excited! If you guys have any feedback/input/things you'd like to see, don't be afraid to let me know.  
> xxG


	3. The Garden

The garden was one of Evie's favorite places to be. It was always so calm and pretty, it was the perfect place to unwind and let her mind wander. More than once, she had come here to lose herself in the happy work of tending to the flowers, the fruits, the vegetables when she was having a bad day. 

And now Negan was invading it. 

He wasn't destroying anything. On the contrary, he was being gentle as he wandered around, exploring the various things that grew here. But his presense alone was enough to destory the overall peacefulness of the place.

She followed him around as he wandered through the various rows of planters and rows. He'd ask a question about what was growing, and she'd answer it. She was mildly surprised at the level of interest that he was showing. 

"You know about gardening?" she asked, interrupting one of his rapid-fire questions. 

"Not much," he admitted. "You're giving me quite the lesson, sweetheart." He'd called her that at least two other times in the last half hour, after she'd already reminded him that she was most definitely _not_ his sweetheart.

"I have a name," she sighed, exasperated.

"Well, darlin', you haven't exactly been forthcoming with that piece of information now, have you?" She realized he was right. She hadn't bothered to introduce herself to him. It hadn't been on purpose. The truth was, she hadn't even considered it. 

"Evie," she informed him shortly. Maybe he hadn't meant to be condescending when he called her 'Sweetheart.'

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart." ...Maybe he did.

Evie sighed and turned away from him, closed her eyes and repressed the urge to hit him. How was it possible for one man to be this infuriating? He wasn't even doing anything that bad, if she really stopped and thought about it. She knew her hostile feelings stemmed from his previous actions. She had to remind herself that she was in control now, that Alexandria itself was in control of him. If she wanted, she could march him back to his cell right then and there, and Rick would likely ask very few questions on the matter. She could say that he'd behaved horribly, and that she thought he shouldn't be allowed out again for a long while, and Rick would listen to her advice. 

It only took a few seconds for her to compose herself, and when she turned around she found Negan squatting down and inspecting a few smaller tomato plants. 

"Look at these beauties," he said admiringly, reaching out and feeling one in his fingers. 

"I know," she answered, squatting down beside them. "I wasn't sure I'd ever taste fresh tomatoes again. Or any of these things, really." She looked around. "We've got chickens, too. I've never appreciated an omelette as much as I do now."

He laughed, nodding in agreement. "Humans are a damn resilient bunch."

"Are we getting along?" came Rick's voice from a few feet away. Evie stood up abruptly, realizing that he was right. As much as she'd felt like Negan was violating her favorite peaceful place, there she was, halfway bonding with him over the tomato plants. She frowned.

"We are indeed, boss man," Negan answered, rising slowly, unconcerned with the new presence. "I think she likes me." He grinned, flashing those pearly whites of his.

"I'm glad I found you out here," Rick said pleasantly as he approached, gesturing generally to the garden. "I have something I'd like to run by you. The both of you."

Evie braced herself. She could tell by the look on Rick's face that she wasn't going to like whatever idea it was.

"Negan, how'd you feel about working in the garden a couple of times a week?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Evie blurted before she could stop herself. 

"You have some objections?" Rick asked, raising his eyebrows and turning his full attention on her. He was prepared to take whatever she said seriously. But as she opened her mouth to list her objections, she realized she didn't have any valid ones. She closed her mouth and shrugged one shoulder.

Rick nodded, understanding. Of course she wasn't eager to have this particular man doing anything in the community beyond rotting in his cell. But life went on. People had to be given the opportunity to change, or they never would. 

"We can start tomorrow," he offered, nodding at the two of them before walking away.

\---

"Rough day?" Daryl asked as Evie walked through the front door, slamming it behind her.

"I didn't know you were here," she mumbled, feeling a little bit foolish for shutting her front door so aggressively. Of course, she should have known he'd be there. He was always there. And she loved it. 

"I don't blame ya," he answered, coming into the living room from the kitchen, offering her a beer. She took the drink gratefully, bringing it to her lips and taking a long sip. "Slow down, girl," he advised, laughing a bit at her eagerness.

"I hate him." She kicked her shoes off and retreated to the couch, plopping herself down. He followed her, sitting on the other end of the sofa. She stretched her legs out and let them rest in her lap.

"Don't put your smelly ass feet on me," he complained, but made no attempt to stop her. 

She grinned before taking another blessed sip from the bottle. 

"So, how'd it go?" 

Evie let out a dramatic groan and shook her head. "I hate him," she admitted. "I had to make him breakfast."

Daryl laughed. "You barely even make your own breakfast." He took a small sip from his own beer before turning to look at her. He was quiet for a second or two as he took in the sight of her, exhausted, but clearly happy to be sitting here with him. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"I get to teach him how to garden," Evie grumbled, slumping down a bit into the couch cushions. She ran a hand through her long red hair before resting her head against the arm of the couch. Daryl rested a hand easily on her legs, sipping again from his own bottle while he considered her words.

"So Rick is giving him a job," he said thoughtfully. "Negan'll be workin' for us now."

"I guess," she said, closing her eyes. "It would be a lot more satisfying if _I_ wasn't the one who was going to have to watch his every move."

"Was he that bad?" She opened her eyes and sat up, surprised by his question. 

"What, you really believe he's changed?"

"I dunno," came Daryl's answer, his voice quiet and contemplative. "Being in a cage does things to a man."

Evie went quiet, knowing more than she wanted to about Daryl's own confinement at the hands on the man she'd been keeping watch over all day. She didn't know every single detail. There was plenty he hadn't been willing to share, and she'd never pressured him to tell her. But she knew enough to know that it stayed with him.

"Yeah," she breathed, bringing the bottle back to her lips. She wasn't sure what else to say, and taking a sip was a safer bet than saying the wrong thing and sending him into a brooding silence. 

"Maybe it'll be a good thing," he offered quietly, not even convincing himself with his own words. "It's worth tryin', anyway."

She supposed he was right. It would be a change, having Negan doing work for him. He wouldn't be able to take any percentage of what he did. He wouldn't be ordering anyone around. She was in charge of what he did in the garden. She could have him spend his days weeding if she really wanted. 

"Let's not talk about Negan anymore," Evie decided, crossing one leg over the other. "I'd much rather have a foot rub, anyway. I worked so hard today."

He laughed out loud at her suggestion. "Rub _your_ feet?" he asked, shaking his head. "I already brought ya a beer when ya walked in the door. And I've been killin' walkers all day."

"All day?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Killed more than you."

"You win," she conceded. She removed her legs from his lap and stood up from the couch, moving over to the television. She had a little collection of DVDs that she'd collected since she'd been living at Alexandria. Movies and TV shows weren't something that most people scavenged for, so she'd managed to find some when she went on runs. She picked a movie without even bothering to look at the name, popped it into the DVD player and retreated back to the couch.

She sat down next to Daryl, letting herself lean against him a little bit. The day hadn't been all that rough, in retrospect, but she was tired, and she'd have to get up in the morning and deal with Negan all over again. 

He let her lean against him, going so far as to bring his arm up and rest it against the back of the couch, almost around her shoulders. He sipped from his beer while she set hers on the floor, knowing she'd fall asleep before she finished the whole thing. 

"Thanks for staying with me," she murmured as the movie began, feeling grateful for his presence as always.

"Anytime, ya pain in the ass," he said good-naturedly, a low laugh rumbling in his chest. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else." And he meant it. 

Evie closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep, letting the sounds of the movie mingled with Daryl's easy breathing and his heart beating strong in his chest overtake her like a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Negan's going to be working in the garden. Daryl and Evie seem to be pretty close, too. How are you guys liking everything so far? Any ideas, thoughts, complaints? Comment, kudos, subscribe!
> 
> xxG


	4. Getting to Work

The pretty little melody of the birds outside her open window woke Evie up the first time. She pulled her blanket up over her head and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise and the sunlight as she fell back into a peaceful slumber once again. Before she knew it, she was jolted awake again by none other than Daryl Dixon. He'd catapulted himself onto her bed, and was now shaking her awake and repeating her name in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Stop," she whined, clearly not convincing him. 

"Evelynn," he repeated, giving her another shake. "You're late." His singsong voice was more annoying than she usually found it. Generally, she'd laugh at him, call him some stupid name or other. Now she only glared at him. It only made him smile more.

"How can you possibly be so happy about this?"

He shrugged. "I haven't decided if I'm happy 'bout it or not."

"Then what's with all this?" She sat up, gesturing generally at him and his upbeat demeanor.

"There ain't a better way to get you out of bed than annoying the hell out of ya." He had a point. An annoying point, but a point all the same. "Now get dressed, I made you coffee."

Too soon, she was entering the jail, relieving Tara of duty, and coming face to face with Negan. Again. She was eagerly awaiting her day off, and it was only her second day on the job. 

He greeted her with that brilliant smile. She frowned in return, retreating to the little office area without saying a word to him. She found herself longing for a rainy day. It would at least have been amusing to set him to work in the garden in the pouring rain. _Then again, I'd have to be out there with him,_ she thought as she slumped in the desk chair. 

There was a blank notebook and a pen in the top drawer of the desk. Evie took it out and opened it to the front page. She picked up the pen and wrote the date at the top of the page, along with a list of chores for Negan to tackle in the garden. If Rick was determined to let him out in society, she was going to keep him busy. She wasn't going to give him any chances to use this outdoors time to his advantage. He needed to be kept busy.

Once she'd finished the list, she returned to the room that housed Negan and his cell, notebook and pen in hand. She looked at him, holding the notebook out in front of her. "Here's what you're doing today," she informed him, pulling it back toward her so she could read the list aloud. "Weeding and watering are number one. They're the easiest things to do, so I'm sure even you can handle it." She smirked at him, and he chuckled, clearly amused by all of this.

"It's gardening," he interrupted, "how hard can it actually be?" 

"Let's go find out." She didn't even bother finishing the list. He had no idea what he was in for, she thought. She was sure he'd come back to his cell exhausted and begging to be aloud to rest. She unlocked his cell and stepped aside, letting him out. He began walking and Evie followed behind, letting him lead, knowing he knew the way. 

The garden was, unsurprisingly, empty when they arrived. Word had gotten out that Negan would be working today, and nobody was exactly looking forward to working with him. Evie didn't blame them. 

"You can start weeding," she instructed, nodding toward the various things that were growing. "You know what you're looking for, right?" she asked, her tone condescending. 

He didn't take any offense to her tone. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he definitely deserved the way these people were treating him. He just nodded and crouched down in front of one of the planter boxes, getting to work. He couldn't really complain. He was out in the sunshine, doing something to help the community. He was all about saving people. Well, people couldn't survive without a reliable food source. And since they were letting him, then the very least he could do would be to take care of the food as best he could. 

After a couple of hours, the garden was fully weeded and watered, and he'd harvested a couple of baskets of vegetables. He'd even scoped out a few garden pests and offered to take care of them.

Evie was impressed, to say the least. She'd expected him to hate having to do all this work for the people of Alexandria. Instead, he'd taken to it as easily as breathing. He'd even whistled as he worked. Every so often, he'd try to strike up a casual conversation with her, and she'd occasionally respond.

"You know," he started as he put a few ripe tomatoes into a basket, "we're going to be spending quite a lot of time together, sweetheart." She'd already given up trying to get him to call her by her name.

"Looks like it."

Negan turned most of his attention back to picking tomatoes, barely glancing at her as he continued. "You're going to open up to me eventually."

"Am I?" she asked, rolling her eyes. She was seated at the base of a tall tree, her legs stretched out in front of her, one hand resting on the pistol at her hip. She looked up at the branches above her, closed her eyes for the briefest moment, breathed in the fresh air. She could almost forget he was here. Until he spoke again.

"You won't be able to help it," he promised. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're just so charming," she replied, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I think you've already taken a liking to me," he went on, causing her to laugh out loud. "See?" he asked. "I even make you laugh."

"You make me feel a lot of things," she grumbled, looking away from him as he went about his tasks. 

"Do I?" he asked, standing up and bringing the now full basket over to her. He set the basket down and sat beside her, too close for her own comfort.

"None of them are good things," she said, putting several inches between them. 

"They could be." She couldn't tell whether he was taunting her, or he was serious. The look on his face said he was perfectly serious. What sorts of _good_ feelings could she ever have about this man? He had done despicable things, killed good people for no greater sin than trying to fight back against him. Rick might believe that the time in his dark cell had changed him for the better, but she still wasn't ready to buy into that. 

Evie realized she'd been staring into his eyes for far longer than she would have liked, and she cleared her throat and looked away. Why had it been so easy to get lost in his gaze? Even as she looked away, he continued to look at her. It made her uncomfortable, and she stood up, gesturing toward the two baskets he'd filled. "We should get those to the kitchen."

She picked up the lighter basket and left the other for him to carry. She led the way this time, not wanting to stop and wait for him. Getting wrapped up in some conversation about feelings with Negan was not on the list of things she ever wanted to do. 

It occurred to her that this was the first time she hadn't made him walk in front of her. She trusted him just enough to not do anything stupid. After all, he'd worked hard enough all day while she lounged, and he hadn't tried to make a run for it, or grab her gun from her, or any number of stupid moves he could have made. 

His chuckle rang out from behind her and she stopped and turned to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart," he promised her with a little shake of his head. "I just realized how much I like watching you walk away, that's all."

"If you think I won't shoot you - " she started, glaring at him, but she stopped herself, taking a deep breath. She was letting him get to her far too easily. And judging by the grin on his face, he was enjoying it far too much. "Whatever," she murmured and rolled her eyes.

\---

When Evie arrived home that evening, Daryl was nowhere to be found. It was unusual, but she didn't mind all that much. It was nice to have a little bit of peace and quiet, a place to think about the events of the day.

How could Negan get under her skin so easily? It wasn't like he taunted her _all_ day. But he did seem to know what to say, and when to say it, to bother her most. No doubt he'd be perfectly amused to know that he was in her head even now. He'd just love to know that, even as she poured herself a glass of wine his words and his looks were haunting her. How could one man bother her so much?

She walked into her living room, glass in hand, and made her way to her stash of CDs. She found a classical mix and put it on, letting the sounds of violins and pianos fill the room, and her mind. She sat on the couch, rested her feet on the coffee table and closed her eyes, sipping her wine.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Daryl asked as he wandered in. He approached the radio and turned the volume down, moving to sit next to her. "Ya look like some damn housewife," he teased as he took in the sight of her, red hair down, shoes off, glass of white wine in hand.

She laughed at the idea. "Yeah, right," she joked back. "I'd have to be in heels and greet you at the door with a cocktail."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't the marryin' kind. You'd be greetin' some other unlucky fool at the door with a drink."

"Unlucky?" she asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Very," he answered with a laugh.

"Who's going to deal with me besides you?" she asked, grinning.

"Nobody," he decided after giving it a few seconds of thought. "You're too damn stubborn, and you never wake up on time. And I'm pretty sure I've washed your dishes for you more'n you've washed your own."

"I guess we're stuck together, then."

He nodded in agreement. "Guess we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have gotten this chapter to you guys a day or two ago, but we went on an impromptu mini vacation, and then I had to work today. x) But, it's here now!  
> I love you guys, I'm so glad you're loving the story so far! The feedback makes me excited to write each new chapter for you all <3  
> Subscribe, comment, leave kudos, aaaaand I love ya!  
> xxG


	5. First Night Off

Friday, Evie's first day off, finally came around. When she'd locked Negan in the cell the evening before, he'd promised her that he would miss her company for the next two days. She assured him she couldn't miss him one little bit.

"Sure you won't, darlin'," he'd replied. She'd only rolled her eyes and left for home.

Daryl was there, as she'd expected. What she hadn't expected was the full meal and small bottle of alcohol that was also waiting for her. "Since ya don't have to wake up early," he said, a little smile on his face.

"I'd love to celebrate the end of this fucking week," Evie said, her mood almost instantly changing from irritable to excited. The idea of having a couple of days away from Negan and his constant overconfident grins and unwelcome flirty words as growing on her more and more with every second that passed. And Daryl had even prepared for it.

The table was set with a feast fit for two. Salad, mashed potatoes, spaghetti, even homemade garlic bread. He'd gone all out. Or, more likely, he'd had Carol pop on over and help him out. It was sweet, and very unexpected. Usually, she cooked for the two of them. And nothing she made ever looked like this. 

"Hungry?" he asked, gesturing that she should walk into the kitchen. He followed behind, going so far as to pull her chair out for her. 

"Look at you," she said, laughing a little as she took her seat. "This is bordering on romantic."

"Huh," Daryl grunted, not commenting further than that as he took his own seat directly across from her. He took the small whiskey bottle and poured a small amount into their respective glasses. "Cheers," he said before taking a sip. She followed suit.

"This looks great," she commented, reaching for a roll and putting a helping of salad onto her plate. It was filled with onions, sliced tomatoes and bell peppers. He'd even managed to make a delicious dressing to drizzle over it. "How much of it did you do?"

He chuckled as he piled spaghetti on his plate. "All of it."

"I've never seen you cook this much," she said, giving him a disbelieving look. "Are you sure you didn't get help?" She grinned at him, genuinely grateful that he'd really gone to all this trouble on her account. 

"Nah," he confirmed, shaking his head. "I did it all. Impressive, huh?"

"I didn't know you had it in you," Evie teased, raising her glass. "Cheers."

The dinner was just as good as it looked, and the whiskey was even better. Once they finished their food, they retired to the living room to watch a movie and finish the little bottle. Evie had always been one to enjoy a drink or two, but she didn't often like to drink enough to impair herself. Tonight was an entirely different story, however. 

Evie let Daryl pick out the movie, and hardly paid any attention to what played on screen. She was consumed with her own thoughts. The past week with Negan had been taxing, to say the least. It had been far from what she'd expected, though. Rick was right in saying that he was a different person. He was so similar to the man he had been when he'd been in charge of the Saviors, and yet he was somehow undeniably changed. 

He had followed his orders to the letter, and he'd been enthusiastic about it. She'd expected a man like him to be bitter about having to do what he was told. Instead, he'd taken to it like a fish to water. Not only was he following her directions, he'd asked questions and learned as much as he could. He'd even requested books on gardening, so that he could better do his job. It didn't make any sense to her. 

And then, there was the way he flirted constantly with her. She'd already accepted the fact that he was going to call her Sweetheart, Darling, Love, and whatever else he could come up with, no matter what she said about it. It was disrespectful, she knew, but it wasn't an offense worth taking to Rick, or anyone else. He'd never touched her, never said anything vulgar, never really gone out of line. It was true that he was dancing on the line, but he was careful never to cross it. 

Evie had taken care never to reveal too much personal information to him. He didn't need to know anything about her. She didn't need to know anything about him that she didn't already know. And yet, there was a part - a _very_ small part - of her that was curious to know more about him. She couldn't deny it, not to herself. When she was lying in bed, waiting for sleep to take her, she would wonder who he was before the Walkers existed. 

"Hey." Daryl's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Ya got somethin' serious going on in there?"

"No," Evie answered, shaking her head. "Nothing serious."

"You're not usually this quiet," he pointed out with a halfhearted shrug. 

"I'm just a little out of it," she said, giving him a half-truth. "It's been a long week." She didn't want to tell him about the various thoughts and feelings that were occupying her mind just then. She didn't even want to be thinking of that man in his cell at all, let alone openly discuss him.

Daryl let the subject drop without another word. He could tell _something_ was bothering her, but he wouldn't force it out of her. He knew her well enough to know that if, and when, she wanted to talk about something, she would. He wasn't sure if he loved that trait in her, or hated it. She was a strong-willed, stubborn woman. It was an admirable trait, but he'd found himself frustrated by it more than once.

"Are ya tired?"

"Eh," she answered noncomittally. She was tired, but she wasn't ready to leave his company yet. She reached for the half-empty bottle and her glass, pouring herself a little more than necessary. "I don't think I'm ready for bed yet."

"Me neither."

Evie downed the glass and set it aside, turning her full attention to him. He was handsome, in his rugged, redneck way. He was that strong, silent type. Usually. When he was with her, when it was just the two of them, he opened up more. Over the months, she'd learned a bit about his past. He'd told her about his brother, he'd even told her about Beth once. And in turn, she'd opened up about certain things in her own life. Where she'd been when everything went down, how she'd gotten as far as she had, the people she'd lost... In a relatively short space of time, he'd become incredibly important to her. 

"I love you, you know," she admitted, letting the alcohol fuel her words.

"I know," came his short, simple reply. He'd locked eyes with her, and he didn't look away. "You're not so bad yerself."

That made her laugh, and she playfully punched him in the arm. "I'm being serious, stupid." She offered Daryl a little smile, which he returned. "I don't know what I'd do without you anymore. You're like..." She trailed off, trying to find the right word. "My rock," she settled on, going for the cliche. 

He chuckled and reached for her, pulling her into his side. His hand rested easily on her shoulder, his thumb tracling little circles. "I know," he said again, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. 

The next few moments passed in relative silence. The only sound came from the movie, that Evie still hadn't bothered to pay any attention to. She let her head rest against him and closed her eyes. He always brought a sense of contentment to her. She felt safe, she felt protected, she felt loved. Even if he wouldn't say it. 

She leaned slightly away from him and tilted her head up so that she could look at him. If she was ever going to do anything about her feelings, she decided that now was the time. 

"What?" he asked, and before he could say another word, she was pressing her lips against his. He stiffened, clearly not expecting anything like this. Evie pulled away, disappointed by his reaction. "Let's get you to bed," he said after a few seconds of quiet.

Daryl turned off the movie and took her hand in his, leading her up the stairs and to her bedroom. He tucked her in and then took a spot next to her. He took care to _not_ get under the blanket with her, not wanting to let things go that way while they were drinking. Instead, he stroked her hair gently while she drifted off to sleep. 

"I love you too," he whispered when she was almost asleep, so quietly that she wasn't sure she'd really heard it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a few days to get this part out to you guys, so I hope you enjoy the Evie/Daryl interaction! <3 It's a bit of a cute calm before the drama storm I've got planned, hehe  
> Kudos, comment, subscribe!  
> xxG


	6. On a Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone!  
> Just a quick update on why it's taking a bit more time than normal to get these chapters out to you.  
> My best friend is getting married next week. <3 <3 As you can imagine, this has caused life to get quite a bit more busy than usual. The time I would normally spend on typing up the chapters is being spent on projects and shopping and everything else for the wedding. But rest assured, things will get back to normal within the week. (:  
> Thank you for your patience and love and comments and kudos and general amazingness. I looooove you!!  
> xxG

"How'd you feel about going on a run?" Rick's words were an unpexpected but welcome surprise.

Evie survived on her own for a long time before she'd found Daryl and the group that had become her family. And once she realized she was safe here in Alexandria, she hadn't been all that eager to leave the walls and face the walkers again. But she'd gone on runs here and there, usually whenever life got a little too dull. 

At this point, she was just eager to get a little break from Negan. She'd only been guarding him for a week and a half, and only half that time had been spent in the garden. Nobody was particularly cool with the idea of him being out in the fresh air every single day, so they'd worked out a schedule - two days outside, two days inside. She wasn't looking forward to the day that Rick and Michonne decided that he was ready to be outside even more than that, but she was sure that day was far off. Not something to worry about now. 

"Do you have a list?" Evie asked Rick. It was an important question, she thought, even though it didn't seem like it on the surface. If there was a basic list, then it meant the run was for no bigger reason than they were running low on certain supplies. If there wasn't a list, there would be a very specific reason that they needed people to go outside the walls. And those reasons were never good. 

"I do," Rick answered, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. Evie looked it over briefly, noticing a few certain things right away. Medicine. Canned goods. Ammunition. An assortment of things, listed by priority. 

"Should be easy," Evie said lightly, folding the piece of paper up and stuffing it into the pocket of her jeans. "It won't take longer than a day or two."

"Take your time," Rick cautioned with a little shake of his head. "You haven't been out in a while. Don't do anything stupid."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Who's going with?"

"Daryl," he answered easily. "Rosita."

"That's it?" It was probably more than enough. She'd gone on a short supply run with the two of them in the past. But she'd always felt just that much more safe with more people.

"Should be easy," Rick said with a little smile, repeating her own words back to her. She nodded, knowing it wouldn't actually be all that difficult. "You good with leavin' in an hour?"

"You got it, boss," Evie returned. She grinned at him, the excitement beginning to bubble up inside her tummy.

With that, she returned to her own home to pack a few essentials. Daryl wasn't there, which was no surprise to her. He'd be at his own house, getting himself ready. She shot upstairs and grabbed a small backpack, filling it with an extra pair of socks, as well as one change of clothes in case the trip took a little longer than they were all expecting. After brushing her teeth, she went to the hall closet and pulled out a half-full bottle of tylenol and a few bottles of water. Evie had no doubt that Daryl and Rosita would be packing things like this themselves, just in case they got themselves into trouble. It was always better to be safe than sorry. Next, she went into the kitchen and snagged a bag of trail mix, and a couple of packages of crackers. 

Once her bag was sufficiently packed, she went to the community kitchen, where she found Rosita, and joined her in making a sandwich for herself. They all knew that Daryl was more than capable of catching them food while they were scavenging. They wouldn't go hungry. But even so, they both figured a sandwich would taste infinitely better than a squirrel. 

In no time at all, Evie, Rosita, and Daryl found themselves piled in a truck and on their way out of Alexandria. Daryl drove, Evie sat in the passenger's side seat, and Rosita had elected to sit in the bed of the truck. She'd said that it was so she could keep a better lookout, while Daryl just concentrated on driving, but the reality was, she didn't have any desire to intrude on whatever was going on between Daryl and Evie. 

The first hour of the ride was uneventful. They didn't even speak much. Evie fell asleep for a few minutes, letting the bouncing of the truck lull her into a relaxed state. Before long, Daryl was shaking her awake. She started, reaching for the gun at her hip. 

"Whoa, whoa, it's fine," came Rosita's voice. "We're gonna check this place out." Evie blinked her eyes a few times, surprised she'd fallen asleep so fully, and realized that they were in some little town off the highway. 

They were parked in the middle of the road. Evie could pick out a pharmacy, a convenience store and a gas station within their immediate vicinity. Not too far away were some small houses. It was as good a place as any to start their search. 

"Should we split up?" Evie asked, looking from one building to the other. There didn't seem to be any threat. And if there was, she was confident that they could take whatever it was individually. Daryl shook his head.

"Nah," he said simply. "It ain't worth it."

Without anymore discussion, the three of them pulled their guns out and proceeded to the pharmacy. Medicine was always a priority. Evie pulled out her list and wen tover it with the other two before they each wandered down separate aisles. 

It was a tedius task, trying to match names on labels to the items on the list. She grabbed a few extra items, anything that looked like it would be useful. It was surprising how stocked this pharmacy still was. It was obviously a tiny little town, but most places had been so ransacked by now that it was rare to find this many items on a list. She walked back to the entrance of the store, pleased with her little haul. In addition to the needed items, she'd gotten hand sanitizer, an assortment of band aids, a few stronger pain medications, peroxide, and even a couple of little toys and books she'd found in an aisle that had clearly been created to help keep kids entertained while their parents waited for their prescriptions to be filled. 

The other two met her at the storefront and the the of them walked back to the truck in silence, depositing some of the items in the truck. The glove box was filled with various little bottles and boxes before they made their way to the convenience store in order to look for some good old non-perishable foodstuffs. 

All in all, the day was successful, if uneventful. A few walkers came their way, but it was nothing they couldn't easily handle. As they drove out of the little town, Evie nibbled on the sandwich she'd made and sipped some of her water. She was staring out the window as the truck came to an abrupt halt, causing her to spill some of the water down the front of her shirt.

"What the..." Her question trailed off as she looked up and saw exactly what had caused Daryl to stop. 

The road was lined with vehicles, making it impossible for them to continue on. The group of people there seemed to be casually hanging out, but the weapons they carried implied otherwise. Some of them were leaning against the vehicles, some of them were sitting lazily in the middle of the road. One of them called out a pleasant greeting to the three of them in the truck. 

Evie looked from the group of people to Daryl. To the untrained eye, his face was perfectly expressionless. But she could see through that. His lips were drawn into a tight, straight line. His eyes were narrowed in calculation. He was quickly determining what these people wanted, and what their chances were of getting out of here without any conflict.

There was a light tapping on the window from behind them, followed by Rosita's rushed whisper. "They're blocking us in." Evie didn't need to look behind her to know that there were more of them. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

"What do we do?" Evie asked, feeling the stress slowly rising in her chest. Before either Daryl or Rosita could answer, one of the men ahead of them began to approach their truck. 

"Hello there," the man called as he casually made his way over. "I hope we haven't caught you at a bad time." He chuckled. Everything about him, from his relaxed gait to his radiant smile, was endearing. He was clean cut, young and handsome. Even his voice was nice to listen to. His words, however, were anything but. "This won't take long. We'll be taking your supplies and be on our merry way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit short or condensed! It took way too long to get this actually typed up due to the chaos of the last couple of weeks. Weddings are hectic, but so exciting! Anyway, I just wanted to get _something_ out to you guys and get you ready for the coming conflict! Who are these randoms who think they're entitled to all their supplies?? x)


	7. The Bandits

Rosita laughed. The sound rang out, taking over the silence that Evie and Daryl had offered the stranger.

Evie understood the reaction. They'd overcome so much intense adversity at this point, it seemed ridiculous that they were having to deal with some highway bandits. True, Evie hadn't been with the group during the early days, but she'd been with them long enough to understand that they'd won their freedom, they'd fought for the right to live without incident. Unfortunately for all of them, the apocalypse had other plans. 

"Rosita," Daryl hissed as the other man asked, "Something funny?"

"You're not getting anything," Rosita informed the man when she finished laughing. 

"Is something funny?" the man asked again, a single eyebrow raised. 

"Just the fact that you think you're getting any of our shit," Rosita responded, her tone entirely too pleasant for the current situation.

"I understand," the man said, taking a single step back and shrugging his shoulders. "You don't know me from Adam. Why should you take me seriously?" He snapped his fingers, and almost instantly the truck was surrounded and guns were pointed in their direction. _Overkill,_ Evie thought, counting at least six guns pointed directly at them. That wasn't even counting the leader of this band of highway robbers, or the others who appeared to be lounging lazily around with their own vehicles. 

"We need what we have." Evie's attempt at reasoning with the man earned her a sideways glare from Daryl. Apparently he had his own way to play this. But he'd been silent so far. 

"I'm sure you do, darlin'," the man said, and it almost gave Evie chills, the way he sounded like Negan. She found herself wishing the man was here. If there was ever any situation she might wish for his company, it would be this one. He'd been the one demanding things work _his_ way for so long, he'd know exactly what to do to get out of this. "But so do we."

"You don't even know what we have," Evie said, and suddenly wished she'd kept her mouth shut. The gleam in the man's eyes told her she'd said exactly the wrong thing.

"You're right," he said, as if he'd just realized it. "So why don't you go ahead and let us see all of it, and decide for ourselves." It was an order, not a suggestion, not a question, not an offer.

"No." Finally, Daryl spoke up. It was only one word, but it said everything. Fuck you. Back off. We ain't givin' you shit. I'll kill you. The single word easily let the man know every thought that had been swirling around in Daryl's mind since he'd stopped the truck. 

"We haven't even introduced ourselves," the man said, completely brushing Daryl's comment aside. "My name is Dennis." The name as so plain, so perfectly normal and boring, that Evie had to fight back her own fit of laughter. He glanced at her as she fought back her giggles, but otherwise ignored her. "These are the Bandits."

"That's original," Evie murmured, and Daryl shot her yet another look. She hadn't actually meant to say the comment out loud, but she hadn't been able to help herself. The entire situation was ridiculous, stupid... Unfair. 

"What are your names?" There was a small pause after Dennis spoke, as each of them tried to decide whether it was worth giving their names or not.

"None of your business," came the word from the bed of the truck. _I'll be the one killing you,_ Rosita's words said. 

"No matter," Dennis said before getting straight to the task at hand. "Let's see what you've got. Inventory, you understand." He nodded and winked at them, as if they were in on it themselves. 

The men and women moved closer toward the truck and Evie stiffened. She had been in this situation before, when'd she'd been traveling alone. It hadn't ended with her on top.

"What do we do," Evie hissed as they approached the truck almost casually. The group clearly had no expectation of them fighting back.

"Relax," Daryl told her. Her eyes narrowed at him as Dennis instructed that they hand their guns over. 

"No reason to make this a hostile situation," he said easily, laughing. He told them to climb out of the truck, but none of them moved. "Come on now." He clapped his hand against the side of the truck bed twice, as if urging them to comply with a bit more speed. 

Rosita was the first to move, grudgingly. Her scowl never left Dennis' face as she moved, slowly, to climb out of the bed of the truck. She handed over her weapons, her irritation evident with every little move she made. Dennis gestured that she should stand off to the side and she went, glaring at him all the way. It didn't seem to phase him in the slightest, which Evie was positive only further annoyed her. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Daryl and Evie to do the same thing she'd done.

Daryl nodded at Evie and together they climbed out of the cab. Dennis approached her first, holding his hand out in front of him to take the gun that was holstered at her hip. As she reached for it, Daryl moved fast as lighting. Almost before anyone else knew what was happening, he had his crossbow loaded and aimed at Dennis. Evie caught on quickly enough and aimed her own pistol at the nearest henchman. They were pathetically outnumbered, but the Bandits froze as their leader was directly threatened. They were frozen for only a few seconds before they moved into action. One of them grabbed Rosita, putting the barrel of his gun to her temple. 

"Let's think about this," Dennis said calmly. He held his hands out in front of him, palms out, clearly wanting to take control of the situation. "You can kill me." He was speaking directly to Daryl now. "But there's more of us than there are of you. The three of you will die."

He was right, Evie thought. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, desperate to figure out how to come out on top. Daryl could shoot an arrow at Dennis, and the man would die. But there were more than enough people to finish off the three of them.

"Nobody needs to die," she said. Daryl didn't take his eyes off the leader, but she could almost hear him telling her to shut up in her head. She didn't. Of course. "Let us go, we'll forget we ever even saw you."

"This girl has _some_ sense," Dennis offered. "Nobody needs to die." He nodded once at the man holding Rosita. The man hesitated and then released her. "I'm sure we can resolve this without any bloodshed."

"Can we?" Daryl asked. 

"You're obviously a very determined little group of survivors, thinking that three of you can take on all of us. Your spunk is admirable." He took a step toward Daryl, who didn't move beyond keeping the crossbow trained on the man. Nobody informed Dennis that there was an entire community back home. They didn't need another war. "Why don't we just take a little look-see at what you've got?"

"Why don't you leave with your life and count yourself blessed?" 

Dennis was clearly considering Daryl's words. Would it be worth it to let himself die? Here and now? After a few long seconds of silence, Dennis nodded. "We'll let you be on your way, then." He clearly valued his own life. "But this isn't over," he warned, unable to help himself. 

"Sure it ain't." Daryl began backing up toward the truck, keeping his eyes and aim directly on the leader of the 'Bandits'. Rosita yanked her weapons back from the men who had taken them and followed suit, reclaiming her place in the bed of the truck. Evie kept her own pistol pointed as she retreated to the cab of the truck, taking her original spot in the passenger's seat. It felt like hours, but it was only a matter of a few minutes before they were all in their places. The truck roared to life as Daryl turned the key in the ignition. The Bandits made no move to follow them, apparently accepting their own defeat in this situation.

"That was too easy," Daryl said as he began to drive away. No gunshots followed them, no men followed them away. They were escaping a dangerous situation entirely unscathed. "That won't be the last we see of 'em."

\------

The next day, Evie was due to report to the garden and she couldn't have been happier about it. Daryl had hardly said two words to her as they unloaded their haul back home in Alexandria. He had spent the night as his own home rather than with her. 

"I sure have missed you, sweetheart," came Negan's greeting as she approached the cell to unlock it. The man put a hand to his heart and grinned. "I always look forward to outdoors time with you."

She'd been contemplating telling Negan about what had happened all night. As they approached the garden alone together, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She told him about Dennis, and his group with their ridiculous name. How they'd been held up and let go so easily. She hadn't expected the angry look that came over Negan's dark features.

"They followed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit...ehhhh. It took me forever to finish typing it, which is LAME. I've just been spending the last week or so recovering from the craziness of the wedding, the bridal shower, the bachelorette party, and all that stuff. It's been a fun, but exhausting time! Lol
> 
> But don't worry. I've got the next few chapters planned out! Some cuteness, some exciting stuff, I'm stoked to get it all typed up and posted for all of you!! <3 <3 Thank you for your patience and love and comments and all-around awesomeness! 
> 
> What do you think the Bandits are up to? Besides having a dumb name XD
> 
>  
> 
> xxG


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a general update on life, and what's happening with this series.

Hey guys...

So, I know I totally dropped the ball with this series. I didn't have a clear plan on what would happen with it, and I got a ton of writer's block. I'm going to scrap this and start it completely over. And I've got a few other ideas in the works (things I'm trying to actually plan out, so this doesn't happen again.) 

The reality is, life got in the way. As much as I love writing, sometimes... real life just comes first. And the time off from writing has given me the chance to think over this series, and a couple of other ideas have even come to mind. I've got an Alternate Universe idea with Negan, and a potential idea I'm developing with Daryl. :)

Anyway, my real point is, I haven't completely abandoned writing! I hope to be uploading some new stories/the redone version of The Man in the Cage soon!

A bazillion thank yous for your patience and understanding <3 <3 <3

xxG.


End file.
